Crush
by wrongaccount
Summary: "Ok then can you give me a hint on who this lucky fellow could be?" he asked. I could see the hopeful look in his eyes as he looked at me. He really had no idea it was him that I wanted to be with.


**So this is a HP one shot I wrote forever ago. It's not that good at all but I thought I'd post it. It's also posted on Quizilla and got good reviews there but their expectations on Quizilla aren't very high. I have a few more one shots coming up also. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

"Ella!" I heard my name being called from behind him. I turned around to see one of my three best friends, Harry Potter, running up to me. Harry and I had been friends since our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hi Harry," I said as he reached me.

"Hi," he said, his eyebrows were furrowed into a slight frown.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I'm only gonna ask you this one more time, I was wondering if you would like to do something sometime… just me and you?" he asked nervously.

"Harry I've already told you I can't," I told him.

"It's ok, well if you change your mind you know where I am," he said before walking away.

I sighed to myself as I started walking towards the front door of the castle. I knew Harry had liked me for a while now. Our friend Hermione Granger had even noticed it when her nose wasn't stuck in some spell or potions book.

"Hey Ella!" I heard my name being called for the second time within ten minutes. I turned around to see it was Ron Weasley, another friend of mine and Harry's, this time.

"Hey Ron," I said as I felt my cheeks start to redden. I've had a crush on Ron since I first met him.

"What's wrong with Harry?" he asked me with a confused expression on his face.

"He tried to ask me out again," I told him.

"Why won't you go out with him? All the girls go crazy about him."

"Because I don't like him in the way other girls do. I like someone in that sort of way." I confessed to him.

"Who?" he asked now intrigued.

"Now that would be telling and it wouldn't be a secret would it?" I laughed.

"I bet Hermione knows," he said laughing also.

"Yes, but that's because it's a girl thing and she's the only best friend that I have that's a girl" I said trying to make sense.

"Wanna say that again I didn't quite understand," Ron said pretending to be confused.

"You heard me," I laughed as we got over to the lake and sat down.

"Ok then can you give me a hint on who this lucky fellow could be?" he asked. I could see the hopeful look in his eyes as he looked at me. He really had no idea it was him that I wanted to be with.

"Ok, he's in our house and year," I told him, blushing

"What is that it?" he asked.

"Yes" I said laughing at his expression.

"Is it Seamus?" he asked trying to guess.

"No."

"Neville?"

"No."

"Well we know it's not Harry," he said thinking. "Is it me?"

I don't know if it was just me but he sounded hopeful, but was he hopeful that I would say no like I did the others or hopeful that I would say yes. I didn't answer him; I just looked in a different direction from where he was and blushed.

"It is me?" he said shocked.

I still didn't answer him.

"Ella, look at me please," he said turning my head to look at him. He placed his lips gently on mine. I was shocked at first but then relaxed and started kissing him back. He pulled away and had a smile on his face matching mine.

"I've always had a crush on you Ella," he said stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I'm glad I found out this way."

"Saved me the embarrassment," I said sarcastically.

"You also found out that I like you too." He pointed out. "I'm usually obvious when it comes to liking a girl."

"I always thought you had a thing for our friend Granger."

"She and I have a dysfunctional relationship."

"Those are some mighty big words for you Ronald Weasley," I laughed at him.

"Don't get use to them," he said poking me playfully in my side.

"I still have to get use to the fact you're returning my feelings."

"Well you better get used to that really quickly," he smiled and leaned in to kiss me once more.


End file.
